doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Return of Davros
Doctor:So,Alfie,the whole space and time,where do you wanna go? Alfie:I always wanted to see the pyramided. Handles:Egypt-would-be-a-good-place-for-that! Doctor:To Egypt then! On Egypt: Alfie:Woaw.... Doctor:A pyramid...that has an big A on it?That's weird... Handles:Let's-go-inside-it! Inside: Alfie:Wow...look at this,...this place is awesome! Doctor:We must leave... Alfie:Why?We had just arrived. Doctor:I just realized what this pyramid is.If we go any further,The Daleks will come. Alfie:Who are the Daleks,and why would they come? Doctor:The Daleks are enemies of mine.This Pyramid....it's The Sphere's Pyramid.In this pyramid,there is a Sphere,a sphere that can revive anyone or anything.I posseded it once...The Daleks wanted it to revive their boss,Davros,using the Sphere.I hid it in this pyramid,and locked it.Only my DNA can unlock the room it is hidden in.But the Daleks put here a chip..if the chip realize I am here,it will send a message to the Daleks,and they will come here forcing me to open the door. BRUUM! Handles:I-think-they-found-out-already. Doctor:YOU DON'T SAY?? Alfie:Let's leave fast then! Doctor:I will call the Tardis here.The Daleks can't do anything if I am not here.I will take you to another pyramids,in the present.That will be safer!*calls the Tardis* Daleks enters the pyramid: Daleks:The Doctor had been localizate!Open the door!!! Doctor:Sorry but..I've got better things to do! The Tardis materialize on them: Handles:We-are-safe! Doctor:Now to the present's pyramids! Egypt,Present: Doctor:The good smell of....A DALEK! Alfie:They smell good??? Doctor:Of course not,are you stupid?I seen a Dalek! Alfie:It looks very ancient...it's stone... Handles:Maybe-he-is-a-stone-replica. Doctor:No.It's a true Dalek.Or at least it was once...This is one of the Daleks that came to us in the past.For some reason,they never left this place...they stayed here,near the pyramid...Why?Why wouldn't they leave if I wasn't there? The Daleks eye starts blinking: Handles:Danger-danger-danger! Doctor:He's activating itself.... Dalek:Doc--tor!!! Doctor:Alfie,Handles,stand back. Dalek:You will open the gate.... Doctor:Why didn't you left? Dalek:We couldn't. Doctor:Why? Dalek:Our ship was sabbotaged. Doctor:By who? Dalek:Unkown!Now you will open the door! Doctor:What if I refuse? Dalek:*Teleports Alfie and Handles to the gate*They are at the gate.If you want them,you must go to the door. Doctor:Tsss...(stupid freaking Dalek!!!!) On the pyramid: Doctor:Why are all the Daleks stone-ish? Dalek:We spent over 1000 years here.How do you expect us to look? At the gate: Dalek:There we are. Dalek2:*keeps Alfie and Handles*Open the gate,in exhange of the companions. Doctor:Ts...tsss.....*touches the door* Dalek:Victory!! Dalek2:*Tosses the comapanions*That is all we needed you for! Alfie:Why you did it? Doctor:They would had killed you both. The Daleks uses the sphere to revive Davros. Davros:HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!I found your weakness now,Doctor!Your companions! Doctor:Davros... Davros:You survived a lot.Since you're 10th form.The Pandorica,The Silence,The Great Inteligence,Trenzalore...nothing had killed you. Doctor:How do you know all of this?You were dead when thoose happend. Davros:Oh,Doctor,you really don't know?The Daleks are made from me.Everything they live,I remember too! Doctor:Get back where you were,fool! Davros:I am back,and alive!I would never do that!The quest for it has begun! Alfie:For "it"? Handles:What-is-"it"? Doctor:What do you mean,Davros? Davros and the Daleks goes outside the room,and locks them in there. Doctor:No!!Don't... Alfie:We're locked... Handles:We-must-escape! Doctor:Wait!The Door still opens when in contant with my DNA!*Touches the door*It worked! Outside: Alfie:They left already... Doctor:And what is with this weird A on the pyramid?It survived for over 1000 years..How?Why is there?What's his goal? Handles:Maybe-we-should-just-leave-for-now! Doctor:I guess you're right.... After they left: A strange man arrives,and steals the Sphere. Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Davros Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor